Howl Of The Alpha
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: Follow up from 'Pack Meetings.' What were all the pack members doing at the time of Stiles' and Derek's 'hot Alpha sex' session, and what were their reactions to the almighty howl of their Alpha? Read this and find out! *ISAAC'S POV UP NOW*
1. Jackson

_**Oh gosh you guys, I love you! All those review, fav's and follows! I'm a real happy writer right now! xD**_

_**And as promised, here is the mini one-shot of the pack's reactions. Jackson's reaction is first. I've decided to do them individually so next chapter should be up tomorrow. I'll also try and post one every day, if possible.**_

_**Note- Anyone who's about to read this might want to read 'Wolfie Movies, Stilinski Style!' and 'Pack Meetings' since this is a follow up from them both. If you don't read those this still will make sense, but for much better understanding I do suggest you read those first.**_

_**Well for now, enjoy you guys! :D**_

* * *

As soon as Jackson left the Hale house after the Pack meeting he had ran off into the woods for a run, wolfing out and landing on all fours. He needed to cool off some steam, some serious steam. He had barely contained his anger in that stupid meeting and had been so close to ripping Boyd a new one. If it hadn't been for his over controlling girlfriend Lydia, he probably would have. It was amazing how that girl could get him to obey her every command like he was her big fluffy puppy dog.

_That's probably because you are, you idiot._ His conscience mocked. Shut up shut up shut up! He was so not Lydia's bitch. _Oh, but you so are._ Wow, his conscience really was having a blast today, wasn't it?

Jackson roared, loud and fierce, sound echoing through the woods and bouncing off trees, scaring off birds that squawked and flew up in a flurry of fast flapping wings. He rumbled low in his throat, kind of like a wolf chuckle, at the frightened avian creatures that were too scared for their own good. Pathetic animals really, why whoever created the world made them too he did not know, neither did he want to.

Soon it was dark. The moon was high in the sky, shedding fluorescent light down upon the ground, blanketing trees in its bright white illuminated glow. Jackson had been running for around two hours straight, now that he had calmed down enough to not want to kill an innocent civilian, he decided to head back the way he had came. His electric blue wolf eyes were flashing brilliantly in the darkness, canines bared and dripping saliva down his chin, as he started off in a fast paced run back to the Hale house on all fours.

He had nearly made it back, stopping for a short breather, letting his racing heart slow to a near steady pace, when he heard it. The loudest freaking howl ever, it was beyond ear splitting. It had an interesting ring to it, though. Something in its pitch and velocity, the way it rang through the night like a familiar monotone, had Jackson searching for a conclusion to whose howl it was.

Scott? No way, his howl sounded pathetic and whiny compared to this one. This one was low, deep and rich, not a pathetic half excuse howl like Scott could muster. So yeah, that definitely took Scott out of the equation.

Boyd? Okay, that was definitely not a complement to that big oath on his part. Sure, Boyd could execute a threatening, earth quaking howl. But this one? No, not a chance in hell. Boyd would have to try a little bit harder to sound as terrifying as the howl he had just heard.

Erica? Look, he didn't have anything against that chick, but seriously, her howl was all kinds of screechy, enough for his ears to start bleeding. It kind of reminded him of what girls sound like when they get into cat fights, the ones with all the scratching, clawing, biting, pulling hair and all that crap. Yep, Erica could nail that down perfectly, hence her advantage of being a werewolf. So, that being her howling? No, just no.

Issac? Oh, Isaac, that annoying pup who always whined non- stop about everything. His howl kind of sounded soft, not kitten like soft, but not exactly the sound of a vicious lion, that was for sure. That howl was definitely not Isaac. The pup wouldn't be able to sound like that even if his life depended on it.

Who else, who else was there in the pack that could have sounded like that…?

Jackson racked his brains for a few seconds. Suddenly, it hit him.

Derek!

Wait, could it have been Derek? He hadn't exactly heard the Alpha howl before, but he guessed that the howl he had just heard may have been what the wolf sounded like. It was strong, menacing and ferocious all in one hit, a likely match for the big guy known as Derek Hale.

Jackson shook his head, seriously, why was he thinking all this? It was like he paid attention to what each individual pack member sounded like, like he actually cared enough to notice the differences between them. Which he did not, no, he did not care about any of those annoying twerps.

Because Jackson Whittemore didn't care about anyone, nope, not one bit. He was the bad boy who only looked out for himself, the Alpha of his own pack, a lone wolf, Omega, or whatever you call the term. He didn't need them, no way. He could so totally take care of himself. Well, unless he did get in deep shit and needed his pack to help save his ass… No! No way! He could totally handle anything that came at him.

God, Jackson seriously needed some therapy right now. He was so totally losing his edge.

_Oh and that you are Mr. Macho. Think you have what it takes to survive on your own? Please, you can't even handle sticking up for yourself without having your little bitch of a girlfriend ordering you around, like a freaking dog on a leash. Look after yourself? Dream on, buddy…_

SHUT UP, CONSCIENCE! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

* * *

_**Eh, I really enjoyed writing from Jackson's POV * chuckles* He is so fun to play around with.**_

_**What about you guys? You like it? Hope you did, cause I totally loved writing it!**_

_**Next chapter should be up tomorrow. That will be Scott, by the way ;)**_

_**XXX**_


	2. Scott

**_Found out the Scott chapter was replaced by my Erica and Boyd one. Thank you to that reviewer who told me. I re-wrote the Scott chapter. Hope you like :)_**

* * *

After the pack meeting Scott, instead of going with the little lie that he was getting his mum dinner, decided that he'd go and pay Allison a visit. Uh,_ really_, when doesn't he ever? That chick is like hotwired into his brain or something.

He rode his bike over and when he arrived he did his usual everyday wolfy entry. He climbed up the side of her house, using the rose bushes as a vine rock wall, finding her window and slipping it open, jumping inside.

Now Scott, he usually manages to make a pretty nifty landing, what with all his super balance and shit that came with the bite. But this time? Nope. He tripped over something and fell flat on his face, nose scrunched into the carpet and arm somewhat twisted underneath him.

"Ow. What the hell?" Scott groaned, getting up. He looked down, over to the place where he had tripped, and saw a wolf plushie toy lying on the floor. He rolled his eyes. "Great." He walked over to it and picked it up. "Stupid little…_ toy_. You tripped me. Pick on someone your own size, huh?" He ended up chucking it out the window and leaning over to see it on the ground outside. He smirked. "Yeah, that's right. Stay outside. Allison doesn't need you. She already has a wolf. A hot one too." He poked his tongue out.

"Um… Scott, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Scot spun around, tongue still sticking out. "Oh… hey Allison."

Allison laughed. "Scott, you look like a dog."

Scott frowned, sticking his tongue back in. "Technically I am," he smirked.

"Yeah, well you looked like one of those adorable pugs. You know, with their tongue sticking out and drool dribbling everywhere?" She teased, giggling.

"Ha, yeah right," Scott grinned. He walked up to his girlfriend, nuzzling her neck. "Wasn't my fault anyway. I was attacked."

"Attacked? So when you get attacked you stick your tongue out? Does that really do anything?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Scott rolled his eyes and dragged her over to the window, pointing down. "I was attacked by that thing."

Allison gasped when she saw her toy lying on the ground outside. "Scott! Why is Mr Moonshine outside?"

"Mr Moonshine?" Scott snorted. "Really?"

"Scott," Allison growled.

"He _attacked _me. I was just showing him who's the Alpha."

"By throwing him out the _window_?"

"Well… yeah. It's time out for being a bad dog," Scott shrugged, pulling her arm. "Who cares, it's just a toy. Come on, let's watch a movie."

Allison shook her head. "No. I'm going down to get him." With much whining from Scott, she left the room.

Scott sighed, going over and flopping down on Allison's bed. "Stupid toy ruining my make out time with my girlfriend. She's mine. I'm the Alpha. Not that… _thing_. Grrrrr!" He huffed, rolling over and putting his face into her pillow.

Suddenly there was howl. Loud. Very loud.

Scott didn't even try to decipher who's howl it was, just jumping out the window to see if Allison was okay.

She was okay. She was fine.

Scott wasn't. This was the second time today that he had landed flat on his face (because apparently when he's in 'Allison rescue mode' he doesn't pay attention to the ground coming up to meet him).

At least he didn't get hurt too badly. God bless that he's a werewolf. It totally has its perks.

* * *

**_Sorry if this wasn't as good as the original. I tried ^.^_**


	3. Erica And Boyd

**_Boo yeah! More favs and follows, not to mention lovely reviews from Sterek's beta, which I give a huge hug to say thank you so much! ;)_**

**_Well guys, the next one is…._**

**_Erica and Boyd_**

**_Enjoy! xD_**

* * *

As soon as the pack meeting was over Erica had latched onto Boyd's arm, dragging him off into the woods. Oh, heh, I know what all you creeps out there are thinking, and the answer is no, they weren't going out into the woods to have sex… okay maybe I lied a little. They weren't going out there to literally, like, ravish each other against a tree or something, it was more of a 'let's go out into the woods and make out' type of thing.

Erica had always wanted to make out with a boy in the woods. She had always dreamed of leading a guy into the woods late at night, preferably after her formal, kissing and cuddling under the moonlight. But with her epileptic seizures all the guys in high school either laughed and made fun of her or were too freaked out by her to talk and get to know her properly. Now she was finally going to live her dream, with her lifelong mate and partner.

Boyd.

"Erica, where are you taking us?" Boyd chuckled. He quickly ducked, missing a tree branch just by a second, any longer and he would have been whipped in the face.

Erica laughed, just pulling him along as she kept running. "Not telling, it's a surprise!" She yelled out. Boyd just shook his head and smiled, it always made him happy when Erica was like this, just so carefree and wild. After a couple more minutes they were in the deep and secluded parts of the woods and Erica broke free from her grip on Boyd's arm, plunking herself down on the ground and patting the spot next to her. "Sit?" She offered.

Boyd grinned, sitting down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "So what are we doing here?" He asked.

Erica shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder and looking out at the trees in front of her, how they curved and winded in an in and out pattern. "I just wanted to get away from everything, away from everyone else. With you," she smiled sweetly, turning her head so their noses were touching before gently kissing him on the lips.

Boyd wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer so he could kiss her easily. He threaded a hand through her hair, twisting the strands around his fingers as he slowly let his tongue sink in through between the gaps of her teeth, meeting her tongue in a warm, yet erotic sensation.

The kiss seemed to go on forever and Erica could soon felt herself getting lost in the moment, though came back to earth when the kiss broke. From then on it was just sharing soft kisses and cuddling up to each other, talking about their lives before they met and enjoying each other's company. Soon it was night time and Erica and Boyd were wrapped up in each other's arms. Erica was in a half laying down position with her head rested on Boyd's chest and her legs entwined with his as they sat there and watched the stars.

"This is so beautiful," she whispered, nuzzling her head in the fabric of his shirt, breathing in the distinctive smell of her mate.

Boyd nodded, letting his fingers curl around Erica's palm, thumb drawing relaxing circles on the skin. "It sure is," he agreed.

"Maybe we could do this again, some other time?" She suggested. "I really like it here. The air is just so fresh, it's amazing." She drew in a breath, relaxing at the soothing smell of pine and forest leaves.

"Ye-"

Boyd was cut off as a howl pierced the calming silence. Its fierce yet melodic rhythm, how it rang out into the night, was very familiar to the two Betas. Erica let her eyes flash amber gold, canines elongating as Boyd did the same, rising their heads to the sky and both letting out their own howl as a reply like it was a natural instinct.

After the howls had broke off into the distance like a forgotten echo both Erica and Body just stared at one another, soon erupting in laughter, for a reason they had no idea why.

"That was… unexpected," Erica giggled.

Boyd chuckled, shaking his head. "Must be another couple out there. Just like us," he whispered, kissing the top of her head softly.

They cuddled up closer to one another, going back to just staring out at the night sky and watching the moon as it shone its luminous light upon their shadow prone bodies, creating two silhouettes against the tree trunk they were leaning on.

It was a silhouette of two mates, destined to be with each other till the end of time.


	4. Isaac

**_Dude, I'm so happy! You guys are just the best! You really know how to make a writer feel loved! I just might have to give you all virtual cookies! :D_**

**_Well without further rambling…. It's Isaac!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Isaac hadn't planned anything ahead of the pack meeting, so when everyone was dismissed he had no clue as to where he would go or what he would do. A couple of ideas occurred to him. One, like following Jackson out into the woods for a run, but then he reminded himself that Jackson practically hated his guts, so yeah, that was a no go. Second, ah, he hadn't actually thought of a second so yeah, pointless really.

In the end he just decided to mope, sitting on a high branch in a nearby tree that overlooked the Hale house and picking at a lace on his sneaker. He yawned, rubbing a hand over his face. This was boring, not fun at all. He wished there was at least some entertainment, something that he could entertain himself with.

Turns out nothing interesting happened 'till night. He was still sitting up in the tree, trying his hardest not to dose off. That was when he heard it, cause really, how could anyone not hear it? It was loud, low and fierce, and just slightly terrifying. It had Isaac falling from the tree, landing in a heap on the ground, arm twisted beneath him and head caning from the force of his skull hitting the trunk of the tree on the way down.

What the hell was that, a howl? And so close?

Isaac was intrigued, getting up rather slowly -well who could blame him, he had just fallen out of a bloody tree- and making his way to the window of the house, peeking in. What he saw had him wide eyed and open mouthed, just staring ahead, through the glass and into the living room where both his best friend and Alpha were having hot, heated sex.

Isaac had to look away and then look again, just to make sure that what he was seeing was actually happening and not just a crazy illusion. Nope, it was still there. Derek and Stiles, naked, sweating, and totally getting it on.

Derek.

Stiles.

Sex.

Fuck!

Isaac would never get this image out of his head. He was scarred for life. Well and truly, scarred for life.

After a couple more minutes of watching – yeah, Isaac had to admit to himself that it was a little creepy he was still here – Derek collapsed on Stiles and he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

It gave him an idea.

Before he knew it he had his phone out, punching in some numbers and putting the phone to his ear. He could hear Stiles' phone ringing from inside the house and he saw Stiles try and get up, only to be pulled back down by Derek.

Damn, well there goes his plan of embarrassing the hell out of Stilinski.

No, but he still had some more tricks up his sleeve. He began to write a new text message, reading it over before sending it to Derek. He then took off, heading off in a hurry. The further away from the Alpha was the safest, right?

Especially with the text he had just sent.

_Hey there Derek, how's it going? I'm guessing good after what I just heard, let alone saw with my own pervy wolf like eyes. Just wanted to know what it's like to get down and dirty with your pack's chew toy? Is it fun? Huh? He enjoyable? Chewable, even? Just wanted to ask, you know, in case I might want to try it out sometime. Oh and by the way, nice howl, haven't heard that one before. Never knew that Stilinski kid would be the lucky guy to induce it, though ;)_ _PS- Can we even call you 'Alpha' anymore? Cause serisouly, that back there, didn't exactly look like you were the Alpha male- Your favourite Beta, Isaac_

Yeah, he would so regret this tomorrow.

* * *

**_Oh boy, this one was a hoot to write! I wonder what Derek's reaction to the text would be? Hmmm I just may write a separate fic of Derek's reaction, Isaac telling the pack, and the pack confronting him and Stiles about it._**

**_Welllllll... that's if you guys want me to? ;)_**


End file.
